User blog:*lalala~leesa*/EclareFanfictionyouknowyoucantgetenough
Clare pov: "Alli its the day before school starts since vegas night and i haven't talked to Eli since and ive been ignoring his texts phone calls and IMs, i did find out from Adam that he did get suspended so at lest i get a couple extra days to think about what im going to say to him and think if i want to stay with him im so confused i don't know what im going to do." Clare said to Alli looking for help. "Clare is this the only reason you called me over here to talk about i thought we were going to talk about what we did over the 2 week break i don't want to talk about what happend that night it makes me think of Drew and what he did" Alli looked like she was going to cry, Clare felt bad to have said anything but wanted to see if Alli was doing okay since what had happend. "How are you doing about that anyways? i feel so bad i cant belive he did that" Clare looked at Alli she was looking down playing with her zipper on her sweater. "well..... im really disgusted with him and i hate how he lied to me and let bianca do that to him im not going to give him another chance. but i do miss him alot" Alli said looking really depressed "im sorry Alli lets talk about something else okay" Clare wanted to change the subject to make Alli happy again. it worked they talked about what they did over the 2 weeks. That night Clare was laying on her bed thinking about how ulgy the school uniforms and wanted to talk to someone so she grabed her phone to text Adam. who she really wanted to text was Eli but she didnt know what to say to him yet but she needed time. Clare: hey stranger Adam: hey clare whats up i havent talked to u since the begining of break. Clare: yeah i know im sorry i was busy how was ur break? Clare knew he spent most of the break with Eli but she hoped Adam would say he went out of town or something as long as he didnt bring up Eli. just then her phone started vibrating Adam: it was good didnt do much i hung out with eli most of the time but other then that pretty much nothing but slept lol Clare: haha thats good i slept in a lot omg i hate these uniforms we have to wear it sucks Adam: i know we cant even wear hats or anything gahh i dont want to go Clare: i dont wanna go either Adam: haha we should all ditch tomorrow then and hang out at eli's since he'll be home lol so wat do u think? Clare look at the message was Adam serious or just kiding around she coludn't talk to Eli yet or even see him. Clare:are u serious? Adam: yeah so u in? Clare: um no i cant miss school sorry maby another time i have to go Adam:is it cuz u havent talk to eli and have been ignoring him? Clare:no i just cant okay now i have to go cuz im tired and we have school tomorrow bye and goodnight Adam:fine goodnight clare maby ill see u tomorrow Clare put her phone on her desk and layed in her bed she couldnt belive what had just happend so she tried to go to sleep Eli pov: Eli was just standing there after Adam read Clares last text she had sent to him "Adam why doesn't she still want to talk to me ive ried everything and she wont even talk to you about it what am i going to do?" Eli asked then looked at adams face it looked surprised "so your actually telling me you have no trick or plans up your sleves?" adam asked in disbelief "i have nothing but nothing would work on Clare either so im out of luck but..." Eli stoped talking and smiled hugely to adam "aww no please no buts, i dont want to get more in to this then i already am" "please adam your my only chance i need you to talk to her and try to get her to call me before i come back on thursday please" Ei looked at Adam "gahhh fine ill try but now you need to take me home i got school tomorrow. so much for skipping since i have to talk to your girlfriend tomorrow" adam said "okay lets go and thanks"Eli replied and took adam home after Eli dropped off Adam he thought about calling Clare but he knew she wouldnt answer or reply to his texts so he hoped Adam will talk her in to calling him tomorrow. okay so this was my first so tell me how i did before i write more okay bye Category:Blog posts